Siempre a tu lado, L
by Ai-chanosa
Summary: Segunda parte del fic "Un nuevo caso para L". L y Yui vuelven con nuevas aventuras. Disfruten! n-n
1. Chapter 1

**K**onichiwa!!

Aquí trayendo la segunda parte del fic :3

Si aún no leyeron la primera vayan corriendo a mi perfil y busquen "Un nuevo caso para L" ^^

En fin….como iba diciendo aquí dejo la secuela, _Siempre a tu lado, L_

Quería ponerle de título una cosa así y al final lo saqué de la peli "Siempre a tu lado, Hachiko" que se acaba de estrenar XDD

Espero que les guste!! ^^

**NOTAS:**

**???** - esto quiere decir que no se sabe quien está hablando

**[*]** - si aparece esto al lado de una palabra o un hecho este lo aclaro mejor al final

**(Cosa)** - yo hablo XD para comentar o aclarar algo :3

**[cosa]** - personaje pensando

Por último, perdón por faltas de ortografía pero al escribir rápido tiendo a comerme letras o cambiarlas de lugar XD y bue….mi Word no hace mucho caso de eso U¬¬

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 1:

Habían pasado tres días desde que Yui decidió quedarse con L. En ese tiempo ella había regresado a su apartamento en Tokio para recoger sus pertenencias y trasladarlas a su nueva casa. Aquel día recibió una llamada de su madre. Un agente había estado observando a su familia todo el rato para comprobar que no les sucediera nada y después de cerrar el caso, él mismo se había ocupado de informar a la familia de Yui de lo acontecido.

**Yui-** Hola mamá!!

…….

**Yui-** Si, todo bien.

…….

**Yui-** Si, no te preocupes

…….

**Yui-** Emm….no, no vengais! Iré yo hasta casa.

……….

**Yui-** Cuando? No sé, un día de estos, mañana o pasado…

……….

**Yui-** De acuerdo, ya te llamo! Adiós!

Yui colgó y salió de la habitación con dirección al salón. Allí estaba L frente al PC trabajando en un nuevo caso.

**Yui-** Interrumpo?? O.O

**L-** No….Qué ocurre?.....

**Yui-** Llamó mi madre y he de ir a casa uno de estos días, no te importa verdad? Quiero decir que, no hago falta no?

**L-** No…..Por el momento no tengo tanto trabajo asique puedo arreglármelas solo…..Tú ve a casa, es tu familia……

**Yui-** ^^ - Yui sonrió y luego preguntó – Como vas con eso??

**L-** Bien……Alguien ha provocado un incendio en una exposición de arte moderno y han muerto varias personas……Creo saber quien es el culpable pero necesito comprobar unas cos….o///o

Mientras L le explicaba a Yui el caso en el que trabajaba, esta se había acercado a él por detrás y le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros. Al ver que L le miraba confundido Yui dijo….

**Yui-** Pareces agotado, te daré un masaje =)

L volvió a mirar al monitor del PC

**L-** Gracias….

Lo cierto es que si estaba agotado. Apenas había dormido y ese ya era el tercer caso del que se ocupaba en el día, siendo el primero realmente complicado (aunque no tanto para él XD).

**Yui-** Ah! Por cierto, si no tienes mucho trabajo y quieres venir a casa…..solo estaré 3 o 4 días allí

L sacó el pulgar de la boca y giró su mirada hacia atrás para contestarle.

**L-** Me…..me lo pensaré…..

**Yui-** Bien - dijo sonriendo


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Yui preparó una maleta. Realmente con una bolsa de viaje le hubiera bastado pues no iba a quedarse muchos días y tenía ropa allí, pero igual quiso aprovechar para llevar algunas cosas de regreso. El tren salía al día siguiente pasado el mediodía. L aún no le había respondido.

El día pasó tranquilo y a la mañana siguiente Yui se despertó sobre las 10:00 am, se dio una ducha y regresó a la habitación para agarrar su maleta. Cuando fue con ella hasta la entrada para dejarla allí mientras desayunaba, vio una bolsa de viaje de color azul marino apoyada en la pared. Puso su maleta al lado y fue hasta la cocina. Allí estaba L haciendo el crucigrama de un periódico. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo pero Yui observó que ya lo tenía casi terminado. L levantó la vista al sentirla entrar.

**Yui-** Buenos días!

**L-** Hola…. – dijo volviendo a poner su atención en el papel.

Yui agarró una taza grande, la leche y los cereales y empezó a desayunar.

**Yui-** Me alegro de que al final vengas ^^

L la miró y le sonrió, luego escribió una última palabra en el crucigrama y continuó leyendo el periódico mientras se comía una tostada.

A las 11:45 salieron de casa. La estación de tren quedaba un poco alejada asique cogieron el metro. A las 13:30 el tren salía de Tokio. Ambos compraron los billetes y luego se acercaron a una cafetería, dentro de la misma estación, donde Yui se compró un bocadillo y un refresco para comer luego por el camino, pues estaba permitido comer en el tren. Luego se acercaron a una tienda de golosinas donde L se compró medio establecimiento XD

Eran las 14:30 aproximadamente cuando llegaron a Furusato. Como era un pueblo pequeño todo quedaba cerca asique fueron andando hasta la casa de Yui. Tenían que subir una cuesta, torcer a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, todo recto y otra vez a la derecha. La casa era pequeña con las paredes de color granate. Constaba de dos pisos y tenía un pequeño jardín. En el piso de abajo había un salón, la cocina y una puerta que daba al garaje, en el piso de arriba se situaban las habitaciones y el baño. Cuando entraron un niño pequeño giró su cabeza y dijo…..

**Eichi-** Yuii!! – luego corrió para abrazarla.

**Yui-** Hola renacuajo! – dijo tocándole la cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo con la mano.

Fue entonces cuando una mujer de mediana edad se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, que quedaba prácticamente enfrente de la puerta principal, al lado de las escaleras. Al ver a Yui, se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

**Anna-** Yui cariño, cuanto tiempo! Me alegro de que estés bien!! No sabes como me asusté cuando me contaron lo ocurrido….. – dijo mientras se separaba y le agarraba con ternura la cara. Entonces miró a L- Y quien es este chico?

L que estaba mirando la pared puso sus ojos en los de la señora Niimura.

**Yui-** Ah! Es Ryuuzaki! ^^

**Anna-** Ah! – exclamó la madre de Yui mirando a L- Tú debes de ser el amigo que Yui me dijo que seguramente le acompañaría. Bienvenido!! ^^

L se quedó sorpredido y respondió….

**L-** Mucho gusto…….Gracias por su hospitalidad……

**Anna-** ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A**quí el tercer cap! =)

Gracias a Dawn-HideMyHeart por los comentarios *O*

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Aquella tarde Yui estuvo en su cuarto colocando cosas que había traído y guardando en una caja y la maleta otras que iba a llevarse. L por su parte estuvo en el salón trabajando pues como es obvio se había llevado el portátil.

Cuando llegó la hora de preparar la cena, Yui bajó a ayudar a su madre, mientras L seguía en el PC y Eichi, el hermano pequeño de Yui, jugaba a baloncesto en el jardín trasero. Pronto llegó el padre de Yui que igualmente dio la bienvenida a L. Sobre las 9:45 los cinco se sentaron a la mesa. Yui y su madre habían preparado arroz con curry para todos excepto para L, a quien le habían hecho galletas, chocolate caliente, bizcocho y dejado un trozo de tarta que había sobrado de unos dulces que la familia de Yui se habían traído después de su viaje. Además se repartieron trozos de sandía entre todos.

**Eichi-** Ehh? Y por qué él puede comer todo eso?? D:

**Yui-** Cállate niño U¬¬

**Eichi-** Yo también quiero ¬3¬

**Yui-** No, tú te tienes que comer comida sana porque sino no crecerás enano!

**Eichi-** Jum...Y tú tampoco puedes comerla porque te pondrás como una ballena 8D

**Yui-** Que has dicho mocoso?? òOó

**Anna-** Niños, dejen ya de pelear!! ù.ú Arf….estos dos siempre están peleando – dijo dirigiéndose a L- Por cierto Ryuuzaki, cuando veas a tu tío me gustaría que le dieras las gracias de mi parte por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra hija ^^

**L-** Mi….tío? ._.

L se le quedó mirando sorprendido y luego miró a Yui. Esta se estaba aguantando la risa por lo que L supuso que "su tío" era él mismo.

**L-** Claro…..se lo diré……

Cuando terminaron de cenar recogieron la mesa. Eichi corrió al sofá del salón para ver la tele mientras que los padres de Yui subieron a su habitación para cambiarse porque luego irían a dar un paseo con los vecinos. Yui y L se quedaron fregando los platos.

**L-** Gracias por no decirles quien soy……

**Yui-** De nada ^^ Supuse que no querrías que se supiera y además era difícil de explicar así que les he dicho que el detective que me ayudó era tu tío, que tú estabas viviendo con él y que yo me quedaría en vuestra casa para trabajar más cómodamente.

L mostró una media sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Al día siguiente Yui se ofreció a enseñarle el pueblo a L. Cuando iban por el paseo de la playa Yui comentó…..

**Yui-** Oh!! Ese restaurante de ahí es muy bueno! La comida está deliciosa y tiene unos postres buenísisimos!

L se le quedó mirando y dijo…..

**L-** Oye Yui…….

**Yui-** Si? o.o

**L-** Si….si te parece bien pode….

L quería decirle que si quería podían ir uno de esos días a cenar a ese restaurante los dos solos pero se vio interrumpido por una voz que se dirigía a Yui.

**????-** YUII!! PRECIOSAA!!! – gritaba un joven de cabello rojo que corría hacia ellos.

**Yui-** O.O

**????-** Arf….Hola!....No sabía….que habías vuelto…arf… - dijo el chico cuando ya estaba frente a Yui casi sin respiración por haber corrido tanto.

**Yui-** Ah! Kai! Hola!

**Kai-** Como te va?

**Yui-** Etto….bien…u.ú

**Kai-** Ya acabaste el curso?

**Yui-** No, lo he dejado….

**Kai-** Ehh?? D: Y por qué??

**Yui-** U-_- Es….una larga historia…..

**Kai-** Bueno…..oye que bien que te encontré 8D Te apetece ir al cine hoy??

**Yui-** Como?? Uo_o

**Kai-** Si, es que en el aparcamiento de la playa estarán proyectando películas por la noche a lo largo de esta semana….

**Yui-** Pero acabo de llegar, no creo que vaya ù.ú

**Kai-** Eh?? D: Venga! Tienes tiempo para descansar luego!

**Yui-** Que no! U¬.¬

**Kai-** Pero si echan una película que sé yo que te gusta

**Yui-** Ya! Seguro! Y cuál se supone que es??

**Kai-** Los ángeles de Charlie :D

**Yui-** Eh? - exclamó Yui sorprendia - En serio?? *-*

**Kai-** Jaja Lo ves! Ahora quieres ir! Bueno, pues ahora soy yo el que no va B)

**Yui-** U=.= Pues vale!

**Kai-** Ehh?? D: No, vamos los dos! ò.ó Te recojo a las 9:00 en la esquina ok? Baii! – y después de dicho esto se fue corriendo.

**Yui-** Eh! Pero….oye!! òOó

**Yui-** Arf….siempre hace lo mismo TwT

L estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con sus pies. El flequillo tapaba su cara. Se sentía estúpido. Había estado a punto de decirle a Yui si algún día salían a cenar (solo como amigos eh! XD) temiendo que no quisiera cuando ese tipo apareció y sin más le pidió para ir al cine. Seguramente se tratara de un amigo, o quizás de algo más por la actitud de él. Para L Yui era su mejor amiga, alguien que realmente se había hecho muy importante, sin embargo para Yui seguramente él fuera tan solo un amigo más en la lista. Pero no podía pedir más, al menos le ofreció su amistad, cosa que casi nadie había hecho antes.

Cuando Yui dijo la última frase, L levantó la vista.

**Yui-** Él es Kai u.u Íbamos en la misma clase y además somos prácticamente vecinos así que se puede decir que hicimos una buena amistad. El problema es que yo le gusto y siempre está detrás de mí. Estoy harta de decirle y hacerle ver que no me interesa pero….no entiende ùOú Pero en fin…..tampoco quiero ser tan borde con él uwu Siento que te haya ignorado, él es así U¬¬

**L-** No importa……..

**Yui-** Bueno…..te apetece ir al cine??

**L-** ._. No….no quiero molestar…….

**Yui-** No molestas =) Además….así no estoy sola con él y bueno, no quiero que te quedes solo, sino me sentiría mal, traerte para luego dejarte tirado es tontería u.u

**L-** Está bien……


	5. Chapter 5

**A**quí dejo nuevos caps

De nuevo gracias a Dawn-HideMyHeart por los comentarios *0* y a todos los demás que lo están leyendo ^^

Me alegro de que os este gustando! :D

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Por la noche Yui y L salieron de casa y se dirigieron a la esquina de la calle donde Kai ya estaba esperando.

**Kai**- Hola Yui!! - dijo sonriédole - Uhm? Quien es este? ._.

**Yui**- Es Ryuuzaki, un amigo ^^

**Kai**- Ehh?? D: (por qué siempre dice lo mismo? XD) Pero yo pensaba que íbamos a ir los dos solos u3u

**Yui**- Pues no, Ryuuzaki también se viene! Además no sé si lo notaste pero estaba presente cuando me dijiste lo del cine en la tarde ù.ú

**Kai**- Bah…..Vamos entonces?? (ni lo saludes! òOó)

No tardaron en llegar al aparcamiento. Allí había un stand donde vendían bebida, snacks y palomitas así que se acercaron para comprar de comer y beber y luego se sentaron hacia el fondo, donde había un muro bajo en el que podían sentarse. Primero se sentó Kai, luego Yui y luego L. No hace falta decir que cuando se sentó L Kai le miró con cara rara U¬¬

Kai- Yo nunca he visto esta peli..

**Yui**- No? - preguntó sorprendida

**Kai**- No, yo solo ví la primera y….no la ví entera

**Yui**- Pero si es genial!! *O*

Kai- Ya ya….Seguro que aquí el amigo tampoco la ha visto, a que no? – dijo dirigiéndose a L (ahora le hace caso U¬_¬)

**L**- ……….

**Kai**- No habla??

L suspiró y dijo…..

**L**- No….yo tampoco la he visto…..

**Kai**- Lo ves?? - le dijo triunfante a Yui

**Yui**- Arf…ignorantes ò.ó

**Kai**- Y bueno, de qué trata exactamente?

**Yui**- Como? Uo_o Para que vienes a ver una película que ni siquiera conoces ¿?

**Kai**- Para estar contigo - dijo mostrando una sonrisa todo convencido

**Yui**- U=___=

Después de ver la peli se levantaron y se dirigieron a los baños de la playa.

**Kai-** Bah….A mi me parece muy fantasma todo

**Yui-** uh?

**Kai-** Si, quiero decir, quién es capaz de trabajar para un tipo al que no has visto nunca?? A saber que intenciones tiene, seguro que ese Charlie es un psicópata o mafioso y en realidad todo eso es un cuento que se inventó él para…..

**Yui-** Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?? Tú si que eres fantasma!

**Kai-** Yo solo lo digo. Ese tipo no hace nada, todo lo hacen ellas.

**Yui-** Eres más simple que una seta ¬_¬

**Kai-** Una seta? - dijo desconcertado - Bah….es igual! A mi ese tipo no me da confianza.

**Yui-** En fin……mejor no discutir contigo u.ú Pero Charlie es genial! Bueno, esperadme aquí, voy al baño!

Yui entró en uno de los baños dejando a L y Kai solos. L por su parte entró en el baño de hombres sin decir nada, cosa que a Kai le importó poco. L estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Kai. No era su intención oír la conversación pero lo hizo, aunque lo que oyó llegó a dolerle……

**Kai-** ….por cierto de donde lo has sacado?

**Yui-** Como dices?

**Kai-** Si, de donde has sacado un tipo tan raro. Tu has visto como se sienta?? O como anda?? Y la cara que tiene, con esas ojeras, parece sacado de una película de terror…..

**Yui-** Tú si que pareces sacado de una película de terror….

**Kai-** No, enserio! Ese tipo es muy raro....No me inspira confianza…

**Yui-** Bueno….hoy no te inspira confianza nadie U¬¬

**Kai-** Yui en serio, lo digo por ti. No pierdas el tiempo con ese payaso, parece retrasado mental y…..PAS!

Kai se llevó la mano a la mejilla, Yui le había dado una bofetada…

**Yui-** Pero quien te crees que eres?? Ryuuzaki es mi amigo vale? Y no voy a consentirte que hables así de él cuando ni siquiera le conoces. Estoy harta de tus gilipolleces!! Siempre estás criticándolo todo! Ryuuzaki es buena persona, es de confianza y tú no le llegarías ni a la suela de los zapatos en lo que a inteligencia se refiere así que cierra la bocaza que tienes y deja de decir tonterías!!

En esto llegó un hombre que fue a abrir la puerta del baño y casi golpea con ella a L.

**…-** Oh! Lo siento!

**L-** No importa – le dijo al hombre mientras salía del baño. L se metió la mano en el bolsillo (la otra ya la tenía) y se quedó mirando al suelo.

**Yui-** Vámonos Ryuu-kun! – dijo Yui, mientras se dirigía a L, alejándose de Kai.

**Kai-** Ya veo……así que prefieres a ese mierda?

Yui volvió su cabeza hacia él y se le quedó mirando con rabia.

**Kai-** Él ni siquiera te conoce Yui.

**Yui-** Que sabrás tú…..

**Kai-** Ah si?? Dime Ryuuzaki, sabes que Yui no es su nombre verdadero? O que los padres con los que vive no son sus verdaderos padres? O sabes acaso algo de su pasado?? Porque yo sí, yo la conozco de verdad y no voy a permitir que un insignificante bicho raro como tú le haga daño!

Yui no pudo seguir escuchando más y salió corriendo. L se quedó mirando como Yui se alejaba mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Kai, entonces se acercó a él, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le dijo…..

**L-** Déjala en paz! El único que le hace daño eres tú!

Y dicho esto L salió corriendo tras Yui


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

L corrió para alcanzar a Yui pero no lo logró. Sin embargo ella se había metido en la casa y había dejado la verja mal cerrada por lo que L entró sin problemas. Cerró bien la verja y entró en la casa. Supuso que Yui había subido a su habitación así que subió las escaleras y buscó la habitación, cosa que no le fue difícil porque era la única con la puerta cerrada. L se acercó y llamó a la puerta, intentó abrirla pero Yui había echado el pestillo.

**L**- Yui, soy yo……

Dijo L con la esperanza de que abriera la puerta, pero ella no contestó. L posó la cabeza sobre la puerta cuando al rato sintió que alguien habría el pestillo por dentro. Se quedó parado unos segundos y lentamente abrió la puerta. La habitación de Yui era pequeña. Al lado de la puerta había un armario, en frente estaba la ventana y al lado un par de estantes de pared, justo encima de la cama, la cual estaba apoyada en la pared contigua. En la otra pared había un pequeño escritorio y estanterías por encima. Yui estaba tumbada en la cama mirando hacia la pared. L se acercó lentamente. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, nunca había estado en esa situación así que se limitó a sentarse (normal) en la cama y permanecer en silencio. Miró hacia el suelo, luego a la pared de enfrente y luego hacia la ventana. Yui giró su cabeza para verlo, se acercó a él, agarró su brazo, se lo puso sobre los hombros como si le abrazara y por último se abrazó fuertemente a él. L se sorprendió de eso pero le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Estuvieron así hasta que Yui se calmó y dejó de llorar.

**Yui-** Gracias…..Siento no habértelo contado…..aunque tal vez ya lo sepas….- dijo Yui mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, apoyada en la pared. L hizo lo mismo, ya sentándose como era habitual- En realidad Anna y Takeshi no son mis verdaderos padres, son mis tíos. Cuando tenía tres años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Mis tíos se encargaron de cuidarme y finalmente me adoptaron. Hace 5 años que lo sé u_u Además Yui fue el nombre que me pusieron mis tíos, mi verdadero nombre es Yuki Tachibana. Desgraciadamente Kai se acabó enterando un día….De todos modos, mis tíos han sido muy buenos conmigo y yo les quiero como si fueran mis padres – dijo Yui sonriendo mientras se le caían lágrimas – aunque no niego que me habría gustado conocer a mis padres…..no los recuerdo……

**L-** Yo….tampoco recuerdo a los míos….murieron cuando tenía 7 años…..

**Yui-** Que…..que les pasó?

L tardó en responder pero finalmente dijo….

**L-** Eran detectives. Habían arrestado a un miembro de una banda de mafiosos y como venganza pusieron una bomba en la casa. Aquel día yo había ido de excursión a un museo con el colegio y por eso me salvé…….. Recuerdo que yo no quería ir porque ya había ido a verla con mis padres pero ellos me obligaron…….. – L había puesto sus brazos sobre las rodillas y tenía la cabeza apoyada en ellos. Yui pudo ver como una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

**Yui-** Lo siento……..

L miró hacia ella….

**L-** No importa…… - dijo mostrando una media sonrisa

**Yui-** Muchas gracias

**L-** Por...por qué?.....

**Yui-** Por ser mi mejor amigo – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de L

**L-** Gracias a ti…..

**Yui-** Siento mucho lo que ha dicho Kai sobre ti u.u Sé que lo has oído. No creía que pudiera llegar a ser tan cretino…..

**L-** No importa……todo está bien…..

Permanecieron así hasta que Yui se quedó dormida. Luego L la recostó en la cama, le puso una manta por encima y bajó al salón.

* * *

[1*] Sobre lo del incendio, había leído algo así en los comentarios de un vídeo en You Tube pero no volví a leer nada al respecto en otros sitios ._. Lo que si he visto es que en varios fics también han puesto eso. No sé si eso sea verdad o no pero de todos modos ¿qué importa? Si todo está inventado XDD Lo que si es idea mía fue lo de la excursión x)


	7. Chapter 7

**A**quí dejo dos nuevos caps ^^

Nuevamente gracias a Dawn por los comentarios y a todos los demás que lo están leyendo!! *O*

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Al día siguiente a la hora de comer Yui entró en la cocina con una bolsa llena de dulces que había comprado en una pastelería cercana. L estaba en el salón.

**Anna-** Vaya! Que lástima u.u Y que hacemos con las entradas?.....

La madre de Yui estaba hablando por teléfono, cuando terminó Yui preguntó….

**Yui-** Qué pasa??

**Anna-** (suspiro) Nada. Es que tu padre y yo habíamos comprado unas entradas para ir a cenar esta noche al barco este que hay en el puerto ¿Lo viste? Ha venido durante dos días. Puedes cenar tranquilamente mientras el barco pasea por la zona ^^

**Yui-** Oh! Qué bien!! - dijo sonriendo - Y…cuál es el problema? o.o

**Anna-** Pues que parece ser que un trabajador se ha puesto malo y tu padre tendrá que quedarse hoy hasta más tarde, así que no podremos ir uwu

**Yui-** Que pena! =(

La madre de Yui se giró y se puso a cocinar, mientras tanto Yui se acercó a la mesa y sacó los dulces de la bolsa. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea….

**Yui-** Y ese restaurante del barco es muy lujoso? Puede ir cualquiera? o.ó

**Anna**- O.O Sii, puede ir quien quiera. No es nada caro y bueno…hay que ir bien vestido pero tampoco parecer de la realeza...

**Yui-** Jum….oye mamá que te parece si……bla bla bla

* * *

L estaba trabajando en el portátil cuando sintió a Yui entrar en la casa. Levantó la vista y miró hacia la puerta del salón. Vio pasar a Yui con una bolsa hacia la cocina. Luego volvió a poner su atención en el PC.

Después de un rato Yui se asomó y preguntó….

**Yui-** Molesto?

L levantó la vista…

**L-** No…….- dijo agarrando la taza de té que tenía al lado

**Yui-** ^^ - sonrió acercándose – oye, te apetece cenar fuera esta noche??

L casi escupe todo de la sorpresa, acababa de oír bien? Eso era lo que él le había querido preguntar el día anterior. Levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a Yui.

**L-** ._.

**Yui-** Verás, es que mis padres tienen unas entradas para una cena en un barco esta noche pero no pueden ir, así que he pensado que tal vez te apeteciera ir conmigo =)

L giró sus ojos hacia un lado y se llevó el pulgar a la boca.

**Yui-** Si no quieres no importa eh!

**L-** No…..

**Yui-** Bueno, pues no pasa nada, otra vez ser….

**L-** No!....Quería decir que si quiero……si quieres vamos ¬///¬

**Yui-** Sii?? *-* Nyah!! Que bien!! – dijo abrazándose a él

**L-** Quita U¬¬

Mientras comían la madre de Yui le dijo a L que le podía dejar alguna camisa de su marido, ya que había observado que las camisetas que usaba L eran bastante flojas. Cuando se acercó la hora de cenar L se cambió en el salón (dormía allí, en un sofá cama). Se había puesto unos de sus vaqueros y una camisa que había sido del padre de Yui y que no le sentaba nada mal, además se cepilló el pelo O_O Luego se quedó esperando en las escaleras a que Yui bajara. Anna se puso a hacer la cena, pues como al final ella y Takeshi no iban a ir al barco, Eichi invitara a un amigo a cenar.

Yui no tardó en bajar. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, con la falda por la altura de las rodillas, y unas sandalias de plataforma. En el pelo se había puesto una diadema blanca.

**Yui-** Te ves muy bien :3

**L-** ¬///¬

Yui agarró una chaquetita de color blanco y el bolso y los dos salieron. Pronto llegaron a la playa donde el barco estaba recibiendo gente.

**????-** Buenas noches! – dijo un tipo del servicio, extendiendo la mano para que le dieran las entradas.

Yui le dio las entradas y se metieron en el barco. No era extremadamente grande pero si había bastante gente. Al cabo de un rato el barco empezó a moverse. Al principio permanecieron todos de pie mientras que algunos camareros se paseaban con bandejitas para que pillaran pinchos o bebida. Yui y L estaban apoyados en la barandilla y Yui miraba el mar. Después de aproximadamente media hora llamaron a todos para bajar a la parte baja, donde estaba el restaurante.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Entraron en la sala y se sentaron en una mesa para tres personas. El camarero no tardó en atenderlos.

**Camarero-** Qué desean tomar?

**Yui-** Mmm…..tráiganos uno de estos y uno de estos – dijo Yui señalando los platos en la carta

**Camarero-** Muy bien! Enseguida se lo traen. Y oh! Disculpe caballero pero le agradeceríamos que se sentara correctamente Un.n

L miró al camarero y se fijó en que la gente se había quedado mirándoles. Entristecido bajó sus pies de la silla y se sentó normal.

**L-** Lo siento…….. – dijo al camarero.

Yui le sonrió.

Efectivamente no tardaron en traerles lo que habían pedido. Yui había pedido una comida bastante dulce para que L pudiera comerla y de postre melón con jamón (aunque ambos ignoraron el jamón XD) y flan. Justo cuando estaban con dicho postre alguien gritó. La gente se quedó confundida y un camarero echó a correr al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Luego le siguió otro que al rato volvió corriendo y le dijo algo a un compañero en voz baja. Alguna gente se había ido a ver pero como no les dejaban acercarse volvieron. Yui y L se habían levantado y lograron oír una conversación.

**Sujeto equis-** No sé! No dejan pasar pero parece que se ha muerto alguien o no sé qué….

Yui y L se miraron y se acercaron al lugar. Había un grupo de gente intentando ver algo mientras que un par de camareros les prohibían el paso. L se acercó a uno de ellos, seguido por Yui.

**L-** Que ha pasado?

**Camarero-** Lo siento señor pero no puedo decírselo..

L sacó una tarjeta y se la mostró al camarero.

**L-** Me llamo Ryuuzaki, soy detective. Por favor, que ha ocurrido??

**Yui-** [tiene tarjeta?? Uo_o]

El camarero les dejó pasar. Se acercaron al cadáver y les explicó….

**Camarero-** Parece que lo han asesinado en el cuarto de baño. Su mujer (dijo señalando a una mujer que estaba tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras que un hombre le miraba el pulso) al ver que no regresaba se acercó y llamó a la puerta. Como vio que no había echado el pestillo y no contestaba nadie, abrió la puerta y el hombre cayó así como lo ven. Ella se desmayó debido al shock.

**L-** Nadie ha tocado el cuerpo verdad?

**Camarero-** No

L se agachó y se puso a mirar con cuidado el cuerpo. Tenía un orificio en la sien cubierto de…..

**L-** Tinta? ._.

Se levantó y se acercó al baño. En la pared había más tinta mezclada con sangre. Luego se agachó, sacó su teléfono móvil, hizo una foto y recogió algo del suelo.

**Camarero-** Y bien?

**L-** Natsumi! Necesito un favor – dijo acercándose a Yui y diciéndole algo en voz baja. Ella salió corriendo.

**Camarero-** Oiga!!

**L-** Si? o.o

**Camarero-** Me puede explicar que ha pasado??

**L-** Han…..asesinado a alguien…..

**Camarero-** [Me está tomando el pelo? u.ú] Pero como?

**L-** Con un bolígrafo……

**Camarero-** Con un…..queee?? D:

Yui regresó con un portátil que le había pedido a uno de los invitados.

**Yui-** Aquí tienes! La contraseña es esta – de dijo a L entregándole el PC y una servilleta de papel con un código escrito.

**L-** Gracias Natsumi……- dijo L encendiendo el ordenador.

Se puso a buscar no sé que cosas y el camarero comentó…..

**Camarero-** Pero…..pero como que con un bolígrafo?

L levantó la vista y la volvió a bajar. Mientras seguía leyendo le dijo…..

**L-** El asesino le clavó el bolígrafo en la sien provocándole inmediatamente la muerte.

**Yui-** Que alucinante O_O

**Camarero-** Uo___o

L se volvió a levantar y se volvió a acercar al baño. Se paró en frente del lavamanos, acercó su cabeza y se puso a observarlo por todas las esquinas. Luego hizo unos gestos con los brazos. Se acercó a una papelera que había dentro, hizo como si tirara algo invisible, se acercó a la puerta, hizo otro gesto y cerró la puerta. Luego se acercó al camarero y este, al ver que L se dirigía a el de frente, se echó a un lado y L siguió caminando hasta la ventana. La abrió y miró a fuera. Llamó a Yui de nuevo y luego miró hacia la esposa del hombre muerto, que ya se había despertado. Se acercó y puso su cara enfrente de la de la mujer, cosa que hizo que esta echara la cabeza hacia atrás. L levantó la mano y le arrancó un pelo. La mujer se quedó mirando con cara de asombrada al hombre que estaba junto a ella y L por su parte se acercó hasta la lámpara del pasillo. Levantó las manos sujetando algo con el pulgar e índice de cada una, aunque no sé veía el que. A continuación se acercó a la mujer de nuevo.

**L-** Se ha divertido?

* * *

[*] Si, matar a alguien con un bolígrafo suena absurdo pero en un capítulo de la serie CSI: Las Vegas mataban a una persona así XDD


	9. Chapter 9

**A**quí el capítulo nueve ^^

Gracias a todos los que lo están leyendo y a Dawn por sus comentarios :D

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**L-** Se ha divertido?

**Señora-** Cómo dice?

L se agachó para quedar a la altura de la mujer, quien estaba sentada en el suelo.

**L-** Esto fue lo que ocurrió. Usted le envió este papel a su marido para citarlo aquí. – dijo mostrándole un papelito que sujetaba con los dedos pulgar e índice de cada mano, el cual estaba todo arrugado y decía "_A las 10:30 te espero en el baño de caballeros. Besos ardientes tigre." _Después solo tenía que acercarse, dejarlo atontado y matarlo. Para ello usó amoníaco impregnado en un pañuelo y a continuación le clavó el bolígrafo en la cabeza. Luego se lavó las manos y tiró tanto el pañuelo como el bolígrafo por la ventana, metidos ambos en la bolsa de la papelera. Dejó el cuerpo dentro del baño, cerró la puerta, se tomó una pastilla y gritó.

**Señora-** Esto es indignante! – dijo la mujer levantándose furiosa – Como se atreve a decir semejante barbaridad!?

**L-** Tiene razón señora, es una barbaridad pero es la verdad…

**Señora-** Acaso tiene alguna prueba?

**L-** Por mucho que una persona intente imitar a otra en la escritura siempre hay diferencias. Este es el papel que le mencioné antes y esta, dijo mostrándole la pantalla del portátil, es un recibo del restaurante del barco que usted firmó.

**Camarero-** Como ha podido acceder a eso??

**L –** (ignorando la pregunta) Si se observa detenidamente, la forma de las "e" y el trazo de la "t" es el mismo, señora Tadehiko. Pensó que cambiando un poco la letra uno no se daría cuenta y pensaría que fue otra persona pero fue usted. Además había un pelo en el lavamanos.

**Señora-** Es normal, yo abrí la puerta del baño cuando mi marido cayó al suelo muerto!

**L-** Si. Abrió la puerta pero no entró. Así que es imposible que el pelo haya llegado hasta ahí solo.

La señora Tadehiko se quedó sin palabras, observando asombrada.

**L-** Me permite su bolso? – le preguntó al hombre que estaba junto a ella, quien tenía el bolso de la mujer al lado de sus piernas pues estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

El hombre le acercó el bolso sin que la mujer dijera nada y L comentó….

**L-** Aquí hay una botella de agua, la cual usó para ingerir la pastilla que provocó un pequeño desmayo. Y como ya sabrá tiene una libreta de apuntes pero ningún bolígrafo para escribir en ella. Además todo está escrito con un bolígrafo de la misma tinta que hay sobre su marido.

**Señora-** Hay miles de bolígrafos con tinta azul!! Además si no llevo uno encima fue porque hoy mismo dejó de escribir y lo tiré en una papelera de la calle! Todo lo que está diciendo son solo suposiciones pero no ha mostrado ninguna prueba irrefutable!!

**L-** Natsumi! Justo a tiempo…..

Yui venía acompañada de un hombre del servicio del barco. Este traía una bolsa en la mano.

L la cogió y sacó el pañuelo, una botella de amoníaco y un bolígrafo roto envuelvo en un montón de papel higiénico.

**L-** Por desgracia para usted, la bolsa no salió volando sino que se quedó enganchada en el barco. Estoy seguro de que en estos instrumentos hay huellas suyas.

**Señora-** o____o Era……un cerdo!.....Era un maldito puerco!! Cabrón!......Siempre ponía sus ojos en otras……se acostaba con ellas……en cuanto recibió la nota estuvo mirando el reloj a cada rato……esperaba ansioso el momento de llegar aquí y tirarse a otra zorra más…..se lo merecía!! Jajajajajaa!!.....El muy estúpido ni siquiera se lo imaginó…..jajaja…..

**L-** No es más que una repugnante asesina.

**Señora-** No me importa!....ahora está muerto - dijo mostrando una sonrisa - y para ir a la cárcel primero deben atraparme – dijo al tiempo que tiraba una bomba de humo casera que llevaba camuflada en la bola del collar.

La señora echó a correr con L, Yui y alguno de los camareros persiguiéndola. Llegó al salón restaurante donde agarró un cuchillo. Iban a alcanzarla justo cuando la señora les tiró un carrito con varias bandejas que frenó a L y los demás. Yui consiguió adelantarse a ellos. La señora Tadehiko subió a la parte de arriba, donde todos habían estado al principio. Yui iba a darle caza cuando L apareció corriendo y la tiró al suelo. Yui cerró los ojos al impactar contra el suelo. Cuando los abrió vio que L había capturado a Tadehiko, luego vio el cuchillo clavado en el suelo, prácticamente en el mismo punto donde ella había estado hacía escasos segundos.


	10. Chapter 10

**K**onichiwa!!

Aquí dejando nuevos caps!! ^^

Buaa....gomen por la tardanza en subirlos!! TwT

He estado sin tiempo uwu

Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen!! *O*

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Después de la conmoción, agradecieron a L y Yui, o bueno, a Ryuuzaki y Natsumi, su trabajo. Luego los dos volvieron a casa.

**Yui-** Puf! Menuda noche!! – dijo Yui suspirando - Gracias por lo de antes. Si no llega a ser por ti ese cuchillo me habría dado ;w;

**L-** ………………..

**Yui-** Ah! Por cierto! Quiero una de esas tarjetas tuyas - dijo Yui bromeando

**L-** Solo las uso para ocasiones como las de hoy……son falsas…….

**Yui-** Jeje Me lo imaginaba

Llegaron a casa. Yui subió a su habitación y no tardó en quedarse dormida a pesar de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. L por otra parte se sentó en la cama y pasó toda la noche en vela. Luego agarró un papel y un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir…..

Eran como las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Yui se despertó. Como era muy temprano siguió tumbada en la cama para volver a dormir, pero mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación se dio cuenta de que no estaba como la había dejado. Ella nunca cerrada la puerta del todo por las noches, siempre solía dejarla entre abierta. Sin embargo ahora estaba totalmente cerrada. Mientras miraba sintió como si alguien hubiera salido de casa. Yui se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había una nota pegada en la puerta.

_Yui,_

_Lo he estado pensando mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor que te quedes aquí, con tu familia y tus amigos. Yo regresaré a Tokio. No pienses que has hecho algo mal, al contrario, gracias por todo. Nos pondremos en contacto. Cuidate!_

_Atentamente L._

Yui tuvo que releer la nota varias veces para saber con seguridad que no estaba leyendo mal. Seguidamente bajó corriendo al salón y vio lo que se temía, L no estaba. Se acercó a la puerta de casa y salió pero ya no vio a nadie. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta la estación de tren. Allí vio a L que justo salía de la cola pues acababa de comprar el billete.

**Yui-** Ryuuzaki!! – dijo corriendo hacia él.

L se giró con cara sorprendida.

**L-** Yui…..Que haces aquí?

**Yui-** Arf……arf……Sentí la puerta……y ví la nota……

L giró la mirada hacia el lado.

**Yui-** A donde vas?

**L-** A casa…….

**Yui-** Eso ya lo sé! Quiero decir que….a donde vas tu solo?

**L-** Yui……es lo mejor para los dos…….

**Yui-** Por….por qué?

L- Lo tienes todo aquí……..este es tu lugar……yo....puedo arreglarmelas solo……es mejor así…….

Yui no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

**L-** Y-Yui…….- dijo L moviendo su mano para tocar a Yui pero esta se apartó.

**Yui-** No!….no me toques…….- dijo y salió corriendo

L bajó su cabeza y apretó los puños. Luego agarró su bolsa y se sentó en uno de los bancos. A las 8:15 llegó el tren con destino Tokio pero L no se movió, siguió allí sentado. No sabía que hacer. Por una vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer. Su mente le decía que se fuera, dejando a Yui allí, protegida y viviendo una vida normal, pero su corazón le decía que se quedara y que fuera en busca de Yui. Pero que importaba eso ya? A esas alturas Yui ya le odiaría….


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Yui corrió un poco y luego empezó a andar normal, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. No podía ser verdad. L se había ido. Como podía ser mejor así?? Pensaba que podría serle útil y que podrían vivir juntos y seguir como hasta ahora. L se había convertido en su mejor amigo y ahora…..ahora quizás no volvería a verle nunca. Por qué lo había hecho? Por qué ahora? Que fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión? El día que ella le había preguntado si podía ser su asistenta el había aceptado sin apenas pensarlo y sin embargo ahora le había dicho que mejor que se quedara allí. No podía entenderlo. Había hecho algo mal? O simplemente es que era una molestia para L? Se sentía tan inútil y frustrada…..Deseaba que todo eso terminara ya. Deseaba despertarse en la habitación y que todo fuera un sueño pero era la realidad.

**????-** Ey! Chica! Te apetecen unos churros?

**Yui-** o.o?

Yui estaba cerca de un puesto de churros y el tendero la había visto llorando por lo que la invitó para que se animara.

**Yui-** Mm…..está bien….póngame media docena u.u

**Tendero-** Media? Marchando! - dijo y se puso a hacerlos - Hace bonito día eh! No deberías estar triste.

**xx**_**-** no Jim, no quiero que vayas. William murió por mi culpa. No permitiré que vuelva a pasar. No soportaría perder a otro compañero ante mis narices. Aquí estarás bien….._

El tendero tenía una mini-televisión a pilas puesta. Estaban dando una serie policíaca y Yui la observó mientras esperaba a que los churros estuvieran listos.

**Tendero-** Aquí tienes! :)

**Yui-** Gra…..Gracias- dijo Yui aún pendiente de la televisión.

[Flashback]

_L- Hace dos mese murió alguien importante para mi…….me siento culpable de lo que sucedió…..no pensé que le matarían….._

[Fin Flashback]

[Flashback2]

_Yui- Gracias por lo de antes! Si no llegas a aparecer ese cuchillo me habría dado…._

[Fin Flashback2]

Yui agarró la bolsa de churros que el tendero le dio, pagó y volvió corriendo hacia la estación. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ya era tarde, las 8:40. De seguro el tren ya había salido pero Yui rogaba porque L siguiera allí. Cuando llegó a la estación vio a varias personas pero no a L. Había una padilla de chicas que debían de ir a algún lado en especial debido a la hora que era, una mujer con un carrito, un padre con su hija pequeña, la cual estaba muerta de sueño, y al fondo, un hombre corpulento con un maletín en la mano. En el banco había sentado un hombre leyendo el periódico y una anciana con una cesta. El otro banco no se veía pero tampoco parecía haber nadie. Yui entró en la parte de dentro de la estación para ver si L estaba por allí pero tampoco. Iba a salir por la puerta principal pero en el ultimo momento decidió salir por la otra puerta para ver si, aunque fuera poco probable, veía a L. Justo cuando salió miró para la derecha y vio al hombre del maletín y una mujer con una maleta que acaba de llegar y estaba parada buscando algo en el bolso. Miró al otro lado justo cuando el teléfono móvil del señor sonó. Eso hizo que Yui se volviera a verlo. El hombre dio unos pasos hacia delante y se puso a caminar mientras hablaba. Yui dejó de mirarlo e iba a dar un paso cuando le pareció ver algo por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a mirar para la derecha. Allí, en el segundo banco que pensaba que estaba vacío, estaba él. Un muchacho de unos 25 años, estaba sentado con los pies encima del asiento y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. La cabeza la tenía apoyada en los brazos mirando hacia el otro lado.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**???? -** Le apetece un churro señor?

L dirigió sus ojos hacia la persona que hablaba y al verla levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

**L-** Yu..Yui……

Allí, frente a él, se encontraba Yui ofreciéndole una bolsa de churros.

**Yui-** Me alegro de encontrarte! Lamento lo de antes u.u Me he comportado como una idiota!

L bajó la vista y se quedó con la mirada perdida.

**L-** Lo siento Yui…….yo…..no quería hacerte daño…..

**Yui-** Lo sé – dijo sonriendo – Tú lo que quieres es todo lo contrario verdad? Piensas que estaré más protegida aquí…

**L-** Es peligroso estar conmigo… - dijo llevándose la mano a la boca – Las probabilidades de que pase algo como lo de ayer son casi nulas pero si alguien descubriera que trabajamos juntos podrían utilizarte en mi contra…..podrían…..hacerte daño o incluso matarte para llegar hasta mí….. – guardó silencio durante un instante y se abrazó a sus piernas – Yo….no quiero perderte a ti también….

Yui agarró la mano de L y dijo….

**Yui-** No te preocupes por eso….Sé que es peligroso por lo que tu dices pero sé que tu me protegerás ^^ Deja que sea yo quien decida que hacer....Yo…me esforzaré par……

Yui no terminó la frase. L tiró de su brazo hacia sí y le abrazó lo cual sorprendió completamente a Yui pero igual ella le devolvió el gesto.

**L-** Gracias Yui……..Gracias por confiar en mi……

Yui le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron abrazados un rato. Luego se separaron….

**Yui-** Bueeno, te apetece desayunar? Hay churros! – dijo levantando la bolsa con una sonrisa divertida

L sonrió y los dos juntos se fueron hasta la casa de Yui. Aquella tarde ambos tomaron el tren de regreso a Tokyo.

**FIN**

* * *

**E**spero que les gustara ;w;

**Agradecimientos a:**

Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata por crear Death Note y a L *O*

A todos los que leyeron y comentaron el fic!! nwn

Atte: Ai-chan


End file.
